nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops (commonly referred to as Black Ops, CoD BO, BO1, or Call of Duty 7) is a first-person shooter game as well as partially a top-down game, being the seventh Call of Duty game in the main branch and was produced by Treyarch. It was released on November 9th, 2010 for seventh generation consoles and PC, September 27th, 2013 for Mac OS X, and September 27th, 2016 on Xbox One via backwards compatibility. This is the second game in the Black Ops series, being the sequel to World at War and Black Ops II and Black Ops III following this game. A spin-off game has also been produced, which is Black Ops Zombies. Nintendo Wii Version Also known simply as the Wii version, this version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, ported by the creator Treyarch themselves, created the game for the Nintendo Wii. This game retains much of its features from the other versions of this game, however has several major reductions along with some exclusive content. Exclusive Content * AUG wall-buy in Kino der Toten, in front of the podium of the stage * Pack-a-Punch camouflage is green ** Porter's X2 Ray Gun camouflage is black and orange * The Krauss Defibrilator can revive players by meleeing * Starting Room Mystery Box location in Kino der Toten is moved to the top of the left stairs instead of the middle walkway Wii Version Adjustments * The misson "Crash Site" is shortened. The player can only steer the boat in the first part of the mission. * The mission "Redemption" is shortened. The player engaging the enemies on the helicopter is removed, it instead starts with Mason and Hudson getting dropped off from the chopper. * Kino Der Toten is the only map available in Zombies. * Flamethrower attachment is unavailable. * Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunsmith kill streaks are unavailable. * Theater Mode is unavailable. * Ground War is unavailable. * Clan Tags, Customizable Playercards, and Emblems are unavailable. * DLC is unavailable. * Spectre, FN FAL, RPK, Dragunov, L96A1, Python, single CZ75, and China Lake are unavailable from the Mystery Box. * Gibbing is not featured in campaign, but it's still featured in zombies. Zombies Zombies mode once again is featured in Black Ops. It features Kino Der Toten. The gameplay has been enhanced so the game has less lag and glitches throughout gameplay. Also, Cold War era weapons replace the majority of the weapons found in World at War. Zombies mode was introduced into the Wii version of Black Ops to make up for the Wii version of World at War, which had major data limitations. This only features Kino Der Toten. Upon completion of the Campaign, or typing in "3ARC UNLOCK" on the Computer Console in the Main Menu, the map "Five" would be unlocked. Also, typing in either "DOA" or "3ARC UNLOCK" on the Computer Console would unlock the map Dead Ops Arcade. More maps may be purchased via Downloadable Content (DLC) or pre-ordering the Hardened/Prestige Editions. The Hardened and Prestige Edition include the four revamped versions of Nacht Der Untoten, Verruct, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, First Strike includes Ascension, Escalation includes Call of the Dead, Annihilation includes Shangri-La, and Rezurrection includes Moon and the revamped versions of Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. When you link the teleporters (one in the spawn room and one in the power room), Pack-a-Punch in the Projector Room where the teleporter leads to, and traps. This map also features the Thundergun as the map's main Wonder Weapon. Hellhounds return as the map's main boss and Crawler Zombies are introduced as secondary zombies. The Power-Ups are the same as World at War. Mule Kick was added in after an update. "Five" "Five" takes place during the events of Ascension, where the Pentagon is holding a meeting between the U.S. Government and Cuba's, but gets disrupted and attacked by Zombies and the four Cold War Politicians have to survive against them. This map features many of the same weapons from Kino Der Toten, but not the recurring weapons from World at War. There are the four original perks, as well as the Pack-a-Punch in the Panic Room (which only opens after setting the DEFCON level to 5 or obtaining the Bonfire Sale power-up). Buildables are introduced and only make Electric Traps, teleporters are present and work at certain times and teleports to another random teleporter (except when it is DEFCON 5 or Bonfire Sale), but are always on if the power is on. This map also features the Winter's Howl, the map's main Wonder Weapon, the Pentagon Thief as the map's main boss as well as Crawler Zombies. Two power-ups are introduced, being the Death Machine and the Bonfire Sale. Mule Kick was added in after an update. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade starts of the DO (Dead Ops) Storyline, where four gunmen, each from different factions team up on a mission to eliminate the Cosmic Silverback. This map features a different style of gameplay, being top-down and having only four different controls (Left Stick for movement and direction, Right Stick for shooting and direction, ADS Button for Speed Boost, and Shoot Button for Nuke. There is infinite ammo in the standard weapon, the M60, and limited for Power-Up weapons (being timed depending on how it's used). The Bonus Points/Blood Money power-up is introduced as the main power-up, as several others, such as Chickens and Extra Life. This map also includes areas such as Room of Fate and Armory, and use one of the four entrances/a teleporter to move on. The Cosmic Silverback is the map's main boss, with several other secondary zombies, like Hellhounds. This map can be completed when the Cosmic Silverback is killed at round 50. The points are evaluated at the ending, regardless of death, and players would stand on each podium, representing 3rd, 2nd, and 1st. Ascension Ascension continues the RGS Storyline after the events of Kino Der Toten, where the Original Characters take a Lunar Lander to the place. During this time, the events of "Five" take place, where the Pentagon is attacked and the Cold War Politicians have to fend off with the weapons present there. This map features most weapons from Kino Der Toten, as well as replacing some, like how the Sickle replaced the Bowie Knife. There are the four original perks, as well as new ones being Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper, as well as Pack-a-Punch, which is opened by launching the Rocket after using all the Lunar Landers. They can be used to transport players around the map. The Thundergun returns and the Gersch Device as well as Matryoshka Dolls are introduced. Space Monkeys are the bosses of this map. The Power-Ups return, except for the Bonfire Sale and Dead Ops Arcade power-ups, and Random Perk Bottle is introduced. Mule Kick was added in after an update. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead continues the RGS Storyline after the events of Ascension, where the Original Characters teleported into a locked room by accident. At that place, George A. Romero and some celebrities were filming a movie on Nazi Zombies, but the filming was interrupted by a real Zombie attack. George then becomes zombiefied and the celebrities fight off the zombies while listening to Richtofen's instructions to give him a Golden Rod. This map features most weapons from Ascension, as well as some from Kino Der Toten. The six previous perks return with Deadshot Daiquiri introduced, as well as Pack-a-Punch, which is accessed in one of the many bodies of water the lighthouse is showing with the power on. This can switch places, however. The Slide, Flinger and Zipline are used to transport players around the map, and the two tactical Wonder Weapons from Ascension return. The Scavenger and VR-11 are the map's main Wonder Weapons, as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2 returning as a Power-Up. George A. Romero is the boss zombie of this map. All the same power-ups return, as well as the Lightning Bolt being introduced. Mule Kick was added in after an update. Shangri-La Shangri-La continues the RGS Storyline after the events of Call of the Dead, where the Original Characters obtained the Golden Rod and teleported to the paradise of the Himalayas, Shangri-La. In this place, the Original Characters attempt to save two people who are stuck in a room filling in with gas, as well as obtaining the Focusing Stone. This map features weapons from Kino Der Toten and some from Ascension and Call of the Dead. The seven previous perks return, spawning in random locations each game, as well as Pack-a-Punch, which is accessed by standing on pressure plates located around the map (1 times the number of players). The Minecart, Slide, and Geysers are used to transport players around the map. The Monkey Bomb returns and 31-79 JGb215 is the map's main Wonder Weapon, and the Napalm Zombie is the map's boss, with the Shrieker Zombies and Zombie Monkeys being secondary. Mule Kick was added in after an update. Moon Moon continues the RGS Storyline after the events of Shangri-La, when the Original Characters have obtained the Focusing Stone. The characters teleport to Hanger 18, Area 51, where one of the teleporters are found to ship items to Griffin station, Moon. Going to the Moon, the characters following Richtofen's orders for his ultimate goal in taking control of the Zombies. During that time, the events of Nuketown Zombies takes place, where the CIA and CDC investigate the Nuketown after reports of a missing crew of scientists, which included Marlton Johnson. This map features weapons from the previous maps, the seven perks return, as well as Mule Kick being introduced, Juggernog and Speed Cola spawning randomly and alternating in the Spawn Room (Area 51). Pack-a-Punch is also located at spawn, and all three of there are powered without the power being on, but the other utilities would require the power on. The Gersch Device returns and the Wave Gun/Duel-Wield Zap Guns are introduced as the map's main Wonder Weapon, as well as the QED. The Hacking Device is also introduced, launch pads are used to transport players around the map, and Space Suits are used as the Moon portion of the part has no oxygen. The Astronaut Zombie is the map's main boss, and Phaser Zombies are the secondary zombies on the Moon, while Hellhounds are for Area 51. Nacht Der Untoten The Black Ops version of Nacht Der Untoten ("Night of the Undead" in German) is non-canon to the RGS Zombies Storyline due to having Original Characters being playable, replacing the Marines. This map is remade from its World at War version of the map, being modified with added Easter Eggs and graphical modifications (e.g.: Radio plays Dead Ops Arcade music rather than the World at War campaign music). There is only one perk, being Mule Kick, which was added in shortly after the release of this map and others. The wall weapons remain the same, but the Mystery Box holds the same weapons it would in Kino Der Toten, including the Thundergun, being the map's main Wonder Weapon. Many other features return, such as the Sniper Cabinet and Explosive Barrels. Zombies are the only threat on the map. Verrückt The Black Ops version of Verrückt ("Insane" or "Crazy" in German) is non-canon to the RGS Zombies Storyline due to having Original Characters being playable, replacing the Marines. This map is remade from its World at War version of the map, being slightly modified with added Easter Eggs and graphical modifications. This map includes five perks, being the four original and Mule Kick included later after the release of this map. The wall weapons have been slightly modified (e.g.: Springfield is switched to the Kar98k), and the Mystery Box holds the same weapons it would in "Five," including the Winter's Howl, being the map's main Wonder Weapon. All the other features from the previous version of the map return. Zombies are the only threat. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa ("Swamp of the Dead" in Japanese) continues the RGS Storyline after the events of Verrückt (World at War), where "Tank" Dempsey's recon team of Marines were killed, and he was captured by Nazis and was taken to the Der Riese facitliy, where he is a replacement test subject for an unknown Mexican, who died of Element 115. He, a Russian, and a Japanese man were then tested, resulting in memory loss and change in behaviour. They were then brought to the Rising Sun facility, where a Zombie outbreak then occurred and Peter McCain was found dead and hanging. This map is remade from its World at War version of the map, being slightly modified in graphics. This map includes five perks, which are the four original and Mule Kick being added shortly after the map's release, and spawn randomly each game (except Mule Kick) upon opening a hut. The wall weapons remain the same, but the Mystery Box holds most weapons from Kino Der Toten, except for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which returns as the map's main Wonder Weapon. All other features return as well. Hellhounds return as the map's boss zombies. Der Riese Der Riese ("The Giant" in German) continues the RGS Storyline after the events of Shi No Numa, where the Original Characters escape the Rising Sun facility and teleport back to the Der Riese facility. This map is remade from its World at War version, being slightly modified in graphics. This map includes five perks, which are the four original and Mule Kick being added in shortly after the map's release. The wall weapons remain the same, and the Mystery Box weapons are the same as Shi No Numa's in Black Ops. All other features return as well. Hellhounds are once again the map's boss zombies and secondary zombies. Category:Nazi Zombies